Duas Metades
by Faby Lemos
Summary: Isabella Swan nunca fora a mais popular da escola ou a que recebia mais atenção da sua família, ainda mais quando se tem uma irmã gêmea que só causa problemas. A vida de Bella era uma verdadeira droga, só lhe restava ir para bem longe dali e foi o que ela fez sem pensar duas vezes quando foi aceita com mérito em Yale, em sua mente esse era o único jeito dela ser notada...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

\- Fui aceita, ai meu Deus não posso acreditar, finalmente vou embora daqui - Bella pulava de felicidade enquanto contava a novidade à amiga.

\- Bells eu estou tão feliz por você, tenho certeza que o Jake vai ficar feliz em ter a melhor amiga por perto - Leah falou

\- Vou sentir sua falta amiga - Bella falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Eu também amiga, mas sempre que quiser pode vim me visitar - Leah respondeu

\- Eu sei Leah, mas agora eu tenho que ir vai ter um jantar em família e eu tenho que está presente.- Bella falou

\- Vai lá baby depois conversamos. - Leah falou e Bella desligou depois de despedir-se dela

\- Bella querida e você? Sua carta da Universidade da Columbia chegou? - A avó de Bella perguntou

\- Não vovó, na verdade não me inscrevi em Columbia como a Rebecca. - Bella falou sem ao menos olhar para a avó

\- Mas como você não se inscreveu para a Universidade? - Renée perguntou

Bella enfim desviou sua atenção do prato e olhou um instante para sua mãe. - Renée Swan era uma mulher bonita e jovem apesar de já ter 40 anos, Bella era um tanto quanto parecida com a mãe o nariz, a boca, a pele branca, e até o jeito estabanado ela herdara da mãe, pode-se dizer que ela era a cópia da mãe, claro exceto pela cor dos olhos, esses ela tinha herdado do pai, seus olhos eram castanhos escuro idênticos ao do pai, sua irmã ficou com o azul da mãe e Bella era extremamente grata por isso, por algo diferencia-lá da irmã. - Então respirou e disse.

\- Não mãe, eu não me inscrevi na Universidade de Columbia, mas consegui uma vaga em Yale. - Bella falou olhando nos olhos da mãe

\- Mas havíamos combinado que você iria para a mesma Universidade que sua irmã. - Renée falou com a voz um tanto alterada.

\- Chega mãe, eu cansei de ter que fazer tudo que a Rebecca faz, eu por acaso do destino tive ela como irmã gêmea, contudo isso não quer dizer que quero as mesmas coisas que ela. - Bella falou levantando da mesa.

\- Isabella Marie Swan, você não vai. - gritou Renée, quando a filha alcançou o primeiro degrau da escada.

Bella parou e num gesto de desafio virou-se.

\- Sim eu vou, até porque meu pai já pagou minha matrícula e as primeiras mensalidades. - falou e subiu para seu quarto.

Bella sentiu-se leve por falar algumas verdades para sua mãe, sentia-se em paz, agora só faltava alguns dias pra que ela enfim pudesse livrar-se da irmã mimada e da mãe que queria que ela fosse como a irmã, Bella só sentiria de fato falta do seu pai, Charlie.

Havia enfrentado a mãe e não sentia remorso nenhum por isso.


	2. Six Years Later

Six years later

– Chego em algumas horas pai, mas por favor não fale para a mamãe, agora preciso desligar meu voo foi chamado - Bella falou pelo celular dirigindo-se ao portão de embarque

– Tudo bem querida nos vemos mais tarde amo você - Charlie falou para a filha

– Também te amo beijos - Bella respondeu ddesligando o celular e jogou-o dentro da bolsa.

O voo em sua maior parte foi tranquilo, em algum momento houve uma pequena turbulência mais nada de sério, quando desembarcou seu pai estava esperando-a

– Oi papai- Bella falou abraçando o pai

– Oi minha princesa como você está linda- Charlie falou dando uma olhada na filha.

– Também senti sua falta pai-Bella sorriu

– Vamos para casa- Charlie falou pegando algumas malas da filha e indo para o carro.

Charlie perguntou algumas amenidades a Bella, contudo quando tocou no assunto da faculdade ele acabou não acreditando no que saiu da boca da filha

– Não posso acreditar que você não vai trabalhar na minha empresa. -Charlie falou indignado ao saber que sua filha trabalharia para a concorrência.

– Pai você sabe que o curso de administração não permitiria que eu fizesse o estágio na sua empresa- ela falou prendendo o riso, ela estava achando graça do drama do pai.

– Sei- Charlie reclamou e Bella decidiu não falar mais nada até chegar em casa.

– Bella querida- Renée falou assim que avistou a filha entrando na sala.

– Oi mãe- respondeu Bella cautelosa

– Quanto tempo meu amor veio fazer uma visita? - perguntou Renée com falso ar de empolgação

– Na verdade não, eu vim para ficar, vou fazer um estágio de 1 ano para a conclusão do curso- Bella falou

– Mas como você não me avisou? - Perguntou com um tom de irritação.

– Não deu tempo, fui escolhida na última hora- respondeu Bella.

– Mesmo assim você devia ter avisado? - Renée insistiu

– Desculpe- Bella falou aproximando-se da mãe e dando um beijo na testa dela

– Claro que desculpo sim, mas você devia ter avisado para que eu arrumasse o quarto de hóspedes para você- Renée falou.

– Mãe eu não me importo em dormir no meu antigo quarto- Bella falou dando de ombros

– É... Bem... Sobre seu quarto, agora ele é da Rebecca- Renée falou tentando ser cuidadosa com as palavras.

– Filha de uma quenga, usurpadora, cobra, ratazana- Bella pensou nos piores xingamentos e direcionou para a irmã, enquanto ela estava coberta de ódio por dentro, por fora ela colocou seu melhor e mais bonito sorriso no rosto e disse. - Sem problemas mãe posso ficar em um dos quartos da casa.

– Tem certeza que não tem problema? - Renée perguntou

– Sim- Bella respondeu e completou em seguida- vou subir estou um tanto cansada da viagem- seguiu para o quarto depois de terminar de falar.

Naquela noite Bella não quis jantar com a família, não queria olhar na cara da irmã, Bella sabia que Rebecca era uma cobra, só que isso que ela tinha feito era demais, se ela encontrasse a irmã agora ela faria uma merda com ela que dessa vez nem seu pai nem sua mãe impediram ela de dar uns tapas na cara da irmã, além do mais pela manhã ela começaria no novo emprego e não podia perder a hora.

– Bom dia papai- Bella falou pegando uma maçã na mesa.

– Bom dia querida! Não vai comer? - Charlie perguntou

– Pai não sou mais criança, além disso estou atrasada- falou pegando a pasta no sofá- Até mais tarde- por fim falou e saiu.

Bella nunca havia corrido tanto para chegar em um lugar como fez para chegar na entrevista, quando chegou havia alguém sendo entrevistado então ela pode sentar por um minuto e respirar, depois de alguns minutos a secretária falou.

– Srta Swan, o Sr. Cullen irá recebe-lá agora.

Bella respirou fundo agradeceu e seguiu até a sala.

Edward estava com sua paciência no limite, a Universidade havia mandado dois estagiários, o primeiro fez com que Edward pensasse seriamente em joga-lo pela janela de seu escritório, por sorte ele pensou duas vezes, pois, se por acaso ele fizesse isso com certeza seu pai o mataria e colocaria Emmett como presidente no lugar dele e isso Edward não queria de jeito nenhum.

– Sr. Cullen o outro candidato ao estágio já está o esperando- Ângela secretária de Edward falou entrando no escritório dele.

– Me de um minuto e pede que entre. - Edward falou apertando sua tempora.

– Tudo bem. - Ângela falou e saiu

– Com licença. - Bella falou após uma leve batida na porta

– Sente-se. -Edward falou quando viu-a na porta.

– Srta... - Edward começou quando ela sentou

– Swan... Isabella Swan. - Bella falou

Diferente da entrevista anterior, Edward queria ficar ali o tempo todo ouvindo Bella falar, já fazia 20 minutos que ele estava emchendo-a de perguntas, a espontaneidade, comunicação e presença de Bella faziam Edward animar-se para começar a trabalhar logo com ela, mas como era de praxe ele tinha que fazer uma última pergunta que a Universidade pedia que eles fizessem.

– Srta o que lhe fez querer ser administradora? - Edward perguntou

– Bom senhor Cullen meu interesse por administração vem desde pequena, meu pai tem uma empresa e nas ferias de verão eu sempre trabalhei lá, isso fez com que eu acabasse me interessando por essa área profissional. -Bella falou.

Edward ficou em silêncio por um minuto, sua cabeça começou a trabalhar em uma velocidade incrível e então perguntou.

– Seu sobrenome é Swan de Swan Enterprises?

– Sim sou um dos herdeiros, por quê? - Bella perguntou sem entender nada e observando as reações de Edward.

– Só pode ser brincadeira né, aquele safado do Swan teve a audácia de mandar a própria filha como espiã. -Edward falou dando uma gargalhada meio que histérica e ao mesmo tempo debochada o que deixou Bella extremamente irritada.

– Quem você está pensando que é para falar assim comigo? Não sou espiã coisa nenhuma, só estou aqui porque a bendita da Universidade mandou, agora se você não acredita aqui está o maldito do relatório que eles mandar. - Bella falou jogando o envelope endereçado ao presidente da Cullen's company e em seguida saiu batendo o pé e a porta também atrás de si.

Edward ficou sentado em sua mesa com cara de idiota, ele não acreditava no que havia acabado de acontecer, ninguém nunca tinha falado com ele daquele jeito e muito menos jogado algo em sua mesa, isso o deixou muito intrigado e até um tanto quanto encantado, contudo ela era filha do Swan e isso o deixava irritado.

Bella naquele dia decidiu não voltar para casa, ela não sabia como um cara tão bonito, educado e bem-sucedido podia ser um completo idiota, cabeça dura, babaca, imbecil. Ela queria descontar todo seu ódio acumulado da noite anterior mais o ódio recém adquirido pela babaquisse do Cullen. Bella foi sensata decidiu não ir para casa, decidiu caminhar pelo Central Park, -essa era para Bella a melhor parte de morar em Nova York, poder caminhar no Central Park quando estava com raiva. -passou todo o resto da manhã e começo da tarde caminhando, por volta das 2 da tarde Leah ligou para ela.

– Oi Bells soube que você vai vim para a cidade . Leah falou quando Bella atendeu o celular.

– Eu já estou na cidade Leah. -Bella respondeu

– E por quê não veio ainda aqui em casa? - Leah perguntou

– Cheguei ontem ia hoje em sua casa.- mentiu Bella.

– Então estou te esperando. -Leah falou e desligou antes de Bella protestar. Bella por sua vez queria ir para casa, contudo acabou indo para casa de Leah. Do outro lado da cidade Edward estava aflito em casa, havia saído mais cedo do escritório precisava urgente falar com seu pai, e foi isso que ele fez quando chegou em casa chamou o pai para uma conversa e os dois trancaram-se no escritório de casa.

– Pai acho que perdi a estagiária perfeita. - Edward começou quando seu pai não deu ideia para ele.

– O que faz você pensar que ela era perfeita para o cargo de estagiária? -Carlisle perguntou

– Ela jogou o relatório da faculdade em cima de mim e depois bateu a porta. - Edward falou lembrando-se da cena.

– E é por isso que ela se encaixa perfeitamente na vaga? - Carlisle perguntou desviando pela primeira vez a atenção dos papéis.

– Na verdade não, acho que o fato dela ter me enfrentado faz com que ela seja perfeita para o cargo e isso também fez com que eu a admirasse. - Edward respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

– Então acho que você deve ligar para ela e dizer que está contratada. -Carlisle falou e logo o sorriso de sumiu do rosto de Edward.

– Pai eu sinceramente não acho que devemos por a filha do Swan dentro da empresa.

– Edward todos os candidatos antes de serem mandados até a empresa, são pré selecionados por mim, eu sabia que a herdeira dele estava entre os candidatos. - Carlisle falou levantando e saindo do escritório.

Edward pensou por um longo tempo antes de finalmente pegar o telefone, antes de ligar ele verificou que horas eram, aí então veio a indecisão ligava para casa ou para o celular ele acabou ficando com a segunda opção, no entanto o celular de Bella estava desligado, então ele ligou para a casa dela, no terceiro toque atenderam, mas antes que alguém falasse algo ele ouviu uma discussão.

" Não venha me encher Isabella, vá fazer algo em que você seja útil."

"Com certeza sou mais útil que você, pelo menos me formei com méritos algo que você nunca conseguirá Rebecca"

– Alô! - uma voz masculina soou do outro lado da linha trazendo Edward novamente à realidade.

– Boa noite poderia falar com a Srta Isabella Swan? - Edward perguntou.

– Claro só um minuto. - a voz respondeu

– Que foi? - Bella perguntou atendendo o telefone

– Isabella Swan? - perguntou ele.

– Sim sou eu, quem deseja? -Bella perguntou um tanto mal humorada.

– Edward Cullen, gostaria de saber se você ainda gostaria da vaga de estágio. - Edward falou antes que Bella desligasse em sua cara.


	3. A Festa

Bella ficou alguns minutos em silêncio fazendo com que a aflição de Edward aumentasse, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade ela em fim respondeu.

– Que horas devo ir amanhã? -perguntou e Edward logo suspirou aliviado.

– Sr. Cullen tem algo que não bate nesses relatórios. - Bella falou invadindo a sala de Edward.

– Você poderia me chamar de Edward? Você exigiu que eu te chamasse de Bella, por favor. - Edward pediu

– Tanto faz Edward, só quero te mostrar o erro que tem nos relatórios. -Bella falou

– O que tem de errado? - Edward perguntou

– Eles não batem. - Bella falou e mostrou os relatórios.

Depois de quase uma hora examinando os relatórios, eles decidiram que esperariam Emmett, voltar das férias para resolver o problema, quando enfim havia terminado na sala de Edward e ia saindo seu celular tocou, Bella pegou-o e quando viu quem era logo desanimou-se antes de atender soltou um longo suspiro.

– Fala mãe, não, você sabe que tem que ter acompanhante, não mãe eu não vou com o James, não adianta, mãe não faz isso. - Bella falou e no fim da ligação jogou-se no sofá.

– O que foi? - Edward perguntou

– Festa de família, só que tem que ter acompanhante e eu sinceramente não quero ir. - Bella reclamou

– Que doideira! Quem é que faz uma festa assim? - Edward perguntou novamente

– Para você ver, eu mesma não entendo, só que o mais absurdo é que minha mãe quer que eu vá com o meu ex. - Bella falou

– Você não vai né? - Edward perguntou alarmado. - Quer dizer, quem sairia com o ex só por causa da família. - tentou corrigir-se

– Claro que eu não vou, só que não sei o que fazer. - Bella falou passando a mão nos cabelos.

– Quando vai ser a festa? - Ele perguntou.

– Hoje. - Bella respondeu

– Se você quiser posso ir com você, sabe como amigos. - Edward falou e Bella começou a pensar

Bella já estava trabalhando a um mês com Edward e eles estavam começando a se tornarem amigos então Bella viu a oferta de Edward como uma Tábua de salvação.

– E como vamos fazer? - Bella perguntou

– Eu busco você. - Edward falou

– Te espero às 7:30 então. - Bella respondeu e seguiu para a porta e quando ia sair parou e disse. - Traje à rigor. - e então saiu.

Bella não conseguiu concentrar-se no trabalho durante o resto do dia, acabou pedindo a Edward se podia ir para casa mais cedo, às 7:30 em ponto Edward buzinou no portão de sua casa, e por Deus como ele estava lindo com um terno preto que o deixa sério, os cabelos rebeldes o deixava sexy, a mistura perfeita entre seriedade e sensualidade, isso sem falar do sorriso que a hipnotizou quando viu que era também observada por ele, Bella disfarçou.

Edward estava mais ansioso que o normal, suas mãos suavam, o terno parecia estranhamente apertado e seu cabelo - na opinião dele essa tinha sido com certeza a pior parte da noite.-tinham feito ele ficar mais de uma hora em frente ao espelho arrumando o cabelo, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi desarruma-lo mais ainda, por fim acabou indo com o cabelo desarrumado mesmo.

Mas seu alívio veio quando ele viu Bella ali parada na porta, ela estava maravilhosa e foi isso a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça dele, o vestido preto colado ao corpo e a maquiagem leve deixaram Bella ainda mais bonita (se é que era possível ela ficar mais bonita ainda), mas o que realmente o deixou de boca aberta foi o modo como seus cabelos estavam presos uma parte presa e o resto solto fez com que pensamentos obscenos passassem por sua cabeça, ele com certeza queria essa mulher na sua vida para sempre.

– Pronta? - perguntou ele quando Bella aproximou-se

– Não tenho escolha. - Bella falou e Edward abriu a porta para que ela entrasse no carro.

Quando chegaram a festa já estava bastante animada, Bella deu uma olhada em Edward e antes de entrarem ela falou.

– Edward desde já me desculpe por tudo que vai acontecer nessa festa.

– Eu sou durão. - Edward falou e Bella prendeu a risada e eles por fim entraram.

– Tia Bella, Tia Bella. - um menininho de uns 3 anos aproximadamente veio correndo na direção de Bella.

– Oi meu amor, como você está? -Bella perguntou

– Tô bem. - ele respondeu e plhou para Edward.

– Esse é Edward amigo da titia. -Bella respondeu e Edward sorriu.

– E ai campeão. - Edward falou.

– Esse é o John. - Bella apresentou e o menino desceu de seu colo e saiu correndo.

Quando adentraram mais a festa todos os olhares os seguiram, a única coisa que Bella queria era chegar logo ao destino, mas antes que isso acontecesse braços a puxaram para um abraço, quando enfim foi posta seus olhos dançaram de alegria.

– Jaz. - Bella falou e abraçou o irmão novamente, só então lembrou-se de Edward.

– Edward esse é meu irmão... -Bella começou, mas foi interrompida

– Jasper quanto tempo. - Edward falou abraçando Jasper e Bella ficou completamente confusa.

– Edward. - quando Jasper falou a confusão de Bella só aumentou

– Vocês se conhecem? - Bella perguntou.

– Sim, mas pensei que seu nome fosse Hale. - Edward falou desviando a atenção de Bella.

– Longa História. - Jasper respondeu.

– Oi tudo bem estou bem aqui. -Bella falou chamando a atenção dos dois.

– Desculpa, vamos sentar. -Jasper falou puxando Bella que por sua vez segurou a mão de Edward e o puxou junto.

Edward e Jasper mantinham uma conversa animada e longa, já Bella estava entediada e queria ir embora, contudo quando viu a irmã atravessar o portão pendurada nos braços de James ela somente chegou um pouco mais perto de Edward e disse.

– Não se assuste. - antes que Edward pudesse perguntar algo a voz de Rebecca se fez presente na mesa em que eles estavam.

– Oi irmãzinha. - Rebecca falou em um tom descaradamente debochado.

– Oi. - Bella respondeu dando de ombros.

– Olá Belinha. - Foi a vez de James falar e Bella sentir seu corpo estremecer a o ouvir a voz dele.

– Isabella, o nome dela é Isabella. - Edward falou um tanto irritado com a liberdade de James.

– E quem é o seu amigo? -Rebecca provocou

– Me chamo Edward e sou o namorado da Bella. - Edward respondeu antes que Bella o fizesse.

Rebecca ficou um tanto espantada, mas logo recuperou-se e voltou a jogar seu veneno.

– Uau Bella, que gato seu namorado, quem imaginaria que você iria arrumar um. - Rebecca debochou e Edward levantou-se irritado e levou Bella com ele.

– Por que nunca comentou que tem uma irmã gêmea? - Edward perguntou quando eles se afastaram da mesa.

– Porque não é algo em que eue orgulhe em contar a ninguém. - Bella respondeu.

– De acordo com sua resposta posso deduzir que vocês duas não se dão bem. - Edward falou.

– Não se dar bem, não é bem o que eu diria, é bem mais complexo, eu não a suporto. - Bella falou e os dois pararam em frente a área onde as crianças estavam brincando. Quase no mesmo instante em que parou lá, John veio correndo até onde eles dois estavam parados e com uma carinha de choro começou a apontar na direção de um menino um tanto maior que ele.

– O que houve? - Bella perguntou abaixando-se para ficar na altura do menino.

– Ele bateu. - John repondeu.

– Ele bateu em você? - Edward perguntou pegando John no colo e o menino fez que sim com a cabeça.

Edward seguiu com John no colo até onde o menino estava e ficou lá por cerca de 10 minutos, quando os dois voltaram ele e o sobrinho de Bella sorriam animadamente.

– O que vocês estavam aprontando? - Bella perguntou quando os dois se aproximaram dela.

– Tivemos uma conversinha com uma garoto mal educado. - Edward respondeu e John saiu correndo até seu pai.

– Não sabia que tinha jeito com crianças. - Bella falou vendo a animação com que John contava algo ao seu pai.

– Tenho uma sobrinha com mais ou menos a idade dele. - Edward respondeu.

– Ele realmente gostou de você, isso é tão difícil de acontecer ele tão fechado. - Bella falou.

– Também gostei dele. - Edward falou e os dois observavam John.

Os minutos se arrastaram e o tédio de Bella só aumentava, Edward também começava a sentir os efeitos do qual tedioso estava ali, então quando Bella propôs que os dois saíssem na surdina ele concordou de imediato.

– Quer entrar? - Bella perguntou quando ele parou o carro em frente a casa dela.

– Acho melhor não seus vizinhos podem falar mal de você. - Edward respondeu.

– Para com isso você parece um velho falando, vamos faço algo para nós comermos você não comeu nada na festa. - Bella Falou

– Não sei não.

– Para de fogo Edward e anda. -Bella falou indo para a porta de casa para abri-la

Edward enfim decidiu entrar, ele não podia dizer que não queria entrar, ele queria bem mais que isso, mas decidiu se concentrar em não estragar a amizade que estava começando entre eles.

– Vai querer x-burger ou misto quente? - Bella perguntou quando os dois se enfiaram na cozinha.

– X-burger se não for dar muito trabalho para você. - Edward falou.

20 minutos depois os dois estavam devorando um enorme x-burger cada um, Bella tinha seu rosto quase todo lambuzado e quando olhou para Edward ele sorriu.

– Que foi? - ela perguntou

– Seu rosto esta sujo. - Ele respondeu

Bella imediatamente passou a mão no rosto mais não adiantou, Edward alcançou um guardanapo em sua frente

– Deixa que eu limpo. - ele falou começando a limpar o rosto dela que sorriu envergonhada.

Bella podia sentir a respiração de Edward em seu braço, ela não acreditava que ele estava limpando seu rosto como se ela fosse uma criança, mas então seus olhos desceram para os lábios de Edward e seus pensamentos vagaram e ela se pegou imaginando os lábios dele percorrendo sua pele, no mesmo instante Bella achou que estava ficando louca, ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo afastando tais pensamentos e quando abriu os olhos de novo Edward estava a poucos centímetros de seu rosto.

– Edward o que você vai fazer? -Bella perguntou, mas a resposta não veio o que veio foi um beijo que deixou-a completamente sem reação.


End file.
